Misantropía
by Toaneo07
Summary: ¿Que es la misantropia? Odio a la humanidad ,lo que directa o indirectamente comparte todos los jinchurikis ,ahora despues de ser revividos por el Edo tensei ,dos jinchurikis encuentran un compañero en aquel particlar odio ,Han y Fuu.


**Misantropía:**

**Naruto no me pertenece, ni Fuu ni Han sino son invenciones del gran creador de mangas Kishimoto.**

**Posible Spoiler después del capítulo actual del manga, donde Killerbee y Naruto se enfrentan contra Tsunade y el Raikage A ,sino saben esto ,les recomiendo leer los capitulo de naruto del manga en ,.**

**Este es un One-shot dándole un tributo a los jinchurikis, en especial Han Y Fuu que espero que salgan pronto en el manga.**

**Para que entienda mejor que es la misantropía, averigüen por internet o en Wikipedia.**

**También aprovecho aquí para recomendarles mis fic como:**

"**Otokage"**

"**A tale of Pain"**

**"Youso. el titulo de poder"**

**"Others lifes"  
><strong>

"**Los 9 sacrificios humanos"**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Han.<strong>

_¿Qué es la misantropía?_

_Aquella palabra tiene muchas definiciones._

_Pero simplemente significa odio_

_Odio a la humanidad_

_Mi nombre es Han _

_Fui el primer nieto del tercer Tsuchikage_

_Residí en casi toda mi vida en la pútrida de Iwa_

_Pero para que me entiendan mejor ya que son unos tontos humanos_

_Fui el Jinchuriki del Gobi_

_¿Sorprendidos?_

_Pues sí, supongo, son humanos al final, todos son unos imbéciles_

_¿Por qué hablo así? _

_Porque soy un demonio_

_Soy un jinchuriki_

_Y eso siempre significaba ser conocido como un demonio_

_Siempre me dijeron aquello desde que era un infante_

_Siempre las mismas malditas palabras_

"_aléjate demonio"_

"_¡ATAQUEN AL DEMONIO!"_

"_¡aléjate de nosotros maldito demonio!"_

_Si, palabras muy bonitas para un niño ¿no?_

_Eso no era lo peor_

_Fui repudiado por todos de mi aldea_

_Fui golpeado_

_Torturado_

_Ridiculizado_

_Amenazado_

_Odiado_

_Despreciado_

_Al final con tener aquello adopte la doctrina de la misantropía_

_Según los textos, se decía que la misantropía_

_Es el odio a la aptitud, creencias o ideales de la humanidad_

_Sí, es verdad_

_Odio a los humanos_

_Odio a toda la maldita humanidad_

_Ellos siempre me trataron como demonio _

_Como una peste_

_Como una bestia_

_Como un monstruo_

_Nunca fue mi decisión ser el jinchuriki del puto caballo delfín _

_Pero por culpa de mi abuelo Onoki _

_Mi vida se volvió una mierda_

_Y gracias a ello_

_Me encuentro en este momento muerto_

_¿Cómo puedo pensar en esto cuando supuestamente estoy muerto?_

_Eso es fácil, los putos humanos tiene sus métodos de traer a los muertos a la vida._

_Y eso es gracias al Edo Tensei_

-Esto es una mierda…-Mencione con indiferencia, en ese momento me encontraba en una planicie creo que del país del campo de arroz, yo la verdad no sé, recobre la conciencia mientras saltaba árboles a otros juntos a unos extraños pero la verdad, descubrir después que eran rechazados igual a mí.

-Ya deja de quejarte Han, tenemos peores problemas que tus estúpidos pensamientos-Si, ese era nada más ni nada menos que Roushi, el jinchuriki del Yonbi, fue una persona de inspiración cuando era joven, ya que era un jinchuriki que vivió por muchos años de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado, en otra palabra debió de tener una fuerza de voluntad para no suicidarse.

-Escúchenme con atención, quizas algunos se habrán dado cuenta pero estamos bajo el Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei-Afirmo lo obvio una rubia de buen cuerpo que por su banda era de Kumo, creo que se llamaba Yugito Nii, Bah, al final lo que dijo no servirá de nada.

-Estamos muertos ¿Qué importancia tendría saber al respeto?-Alguien me quito las palabras de la boca, volteo a ver para ver a una chica de cabello verde y ojos naranja, aunque era difícil ver aquel color porque nuestros ojos tenían un brillo oscuro, aquella joven tenía en su brazo derecho una banda de Taki.

-No caigan en la autocompasión, sí, estamos muertos pero somos shinobis y jinchurikis, debemos de pensar que está ocurriendo...-Hablo con voz impasible un rubio opaco de baja estatura, obviamente sabría quién es aquel jinchuriki que todos conocen y desearon seguir su camino, Yagura el Yondaime Mizukage y jinchuriki del Sanbi.

-…Pienso quien nos controla es Akatsuki…-menciono otro jinchuriki de cabello negro y con un Yukata azul, se notaba que estaba triste, algunos otros jinchurikis también los estaban y más aquellos que fueron asesinados por esa puta organización…es un golpe en mi orgullo pero desgraciadamente fui el primero.

-Estamos jodidos ¿Bien? No conozco mucho del puto Edo Tensei…obviamente debi morir hace mucho ¿Alguien me podría explicar?-hablo aquella peli verde con voz sarcástica, aquella chica me estaba llamando mucho la atención, Yugito Nii alzo la mano levemente.

-Tres años antes de mi muerte…..Kumo averiguo que en Konoha hubo un ataque de Suna y Oto pero konoha sobrevivió ,según los espías ,Orochimaru ,el Sannin desertor que planeo aquel golpe utilizo un jutsu que uso para derrotar a Sandaime hokage.

-interesante jovencita, tu aldea si sabe informarse sobre todo, yo sé mucho más debido que iwa conocía ese jutsu porque el segundo Tsuchikage se enfrentó contra su creador, Tobirama Senju en poca palabra el Nidaime hokage –Ahí hablo Roushi con voz calmadas, ciertamente jamás lo entendí, vivió toda una vida llena de dolor y soledad y aun así no hizo nada contra iwa como yo que arrase dos pueblos en mis ataques de furia.

-¡ya basta! ¡Al final dinos! ¡Odio que le den vuelta al asunto!

-El jutsu es simple, usan cuerpos muertos para traer nuestra alma a plano atril, ósea al mundo de los vivos, este jutsu permiten controlarnos como marionetas y usar todos nuestros Jutsus sin límites, pero lo mejor de todo es que básicamente no podemos morir ya que estamos muertos.

-¡oh! ¡Genial! ¡Esto es sumamente genial! ¡Primero viví una puta vida en Taki ya hora cuando puedo descansar, vienen y nos traen de regreso! ¡Malditos sean todos estos humanos!-Si, esa chica me llama la atención, su forma de hablar, de actuar…me recuerda a ¿Mi? Interesante, creí ser el único con misantropía crónica, bajo mi traje de vapor sonreí levemente.

-Bueno, ya sabemos que está ocurriendo y porque no podemos movernos como quisiéramos-Ratifico un moreno de cabello entre blanco y negro con un tatuaje en el ojo derecho, menciono ser el anterior jinchuriki del Hachibi, no sabía del ya que todos solo conocen a un tal Killerbee como el jinchuriki del Hachibi…espera…

-¡oigan pendejos! ¡¿Aquí de los jinchuriki del Hachibi fue capturado por Akatsuki?-Parece ser que nadie contento, Roushi y Yagura comenzaron a pensar rápidamente y llegaron a una conclusión.

-Aquí no hay un jinchuriki del Kyubi….Yagura Mizukage ¿Usted qué piensa?

-Que….deben de estar cazando a esos dos jinchurikis…Señorita Yugito ¿usted qué piensa?

- Que es lo más probable, Killerbee-sama logro dominar a su bijuu, quizas nos resucitaron para que peleemos contra él, un jinchuriki contra un jinchuriki…es la mejor estrategia…

Me aburrí ,moviendo mis manos note que podría moverme levemente ,con pasos lentos me acerco a esa chica de cabello verde que veía desinteresadamente a todos los demás jinchuriki que conversaban sobre los planes de Akatsuki ,a mí me da igual ,yo solo quiero conocer a esa chica y descansar en paz.

La peli verde noto mi presencia, era sumamente fácil, parecía ser el más grande de los jinchuriki, al verme me sonríe levemente, yo muevo en mi cabeza devolviéndole el gesto, no podíamos irnos más de diez metros de ese lugar, clara señal de que nos controlan o nos esperan usar en el mejor momento para lo que sea que está sucediendo.

-Oi cabeza de vapor ¿Qué hay?

-nada realmente, aquí lamentándome de mi vida ¡oh! Espera…estamos muertos.

-¡hahahaha! Eres gracioso ¿Sabias?

-No realmente, todos solo me decían que era un demonio ¡mph! Los humanos sí que son originales.

-Si….¿De verdad nuestras vidas fue así?-Susurro con dolor ,era verdad ,todos compartíamos la puta vida ,todos sufrimos en el dolor ,soledad ,en el odio ,la rabia ,todo aquello fue parte de nuestra vida ,el Edo Tensei se mencionó que para derrotar ese jutsu hay dos modos ,sellar el alma de ninja o liberarlo y eso último es cuando no tenemos nada pendiente en el mundo de los vivos…pero ¿Qué tenemos sino aquí sufrimos hasta morir?

-Sí, los humanos son unos desgraciados, nos usaron como armas y cuando necesitamos su ayuda, nos dan la espalda.

-¿A ti también te ocurrió?

-¿Ocurrirme qué?

-Que tu aldea no te ayudara cuando fuiste atacado por Akatsuki…

-…Si…es más, ninjas de iwa vieron cuando fui derrotado por Orochimaru y Sasori….ellos gritaron que estaban mejor sin mi….

-A mí me paso igual….solo que cuando tome un poco del agua del héroe…nadie me apoyo o pregunto porque lo hacía.

-Es interesante.

-¿Qué cosa? Que donde los humanos donde vivan serán seres despreciables y malditos.

-Eso y que nuestras vidas comenzó igual y término igual….tenía razón Roushi, los jinchurikis somos iguales.

-¡mph! No lo creo, yo escuche sobre ese tal Killerbee, causando destrozos por todos lados y su aldea ni le dicen nada.

-Sí, pero él tiene suerte, su hermano era el Raikage…entonces eres de Taki ¿No?

-Sí, pero como dije era una pútrida aldea, esos putos humanos siempre quemaban mi casa, todos me gritaban o intentaban matarme…un día común…

-Para un jinchuriki…-Complete yo ,ciertamente me siento fascinado ,era la primera vez desde que nací que había tenido una conversación de lo más interesante ,esta chica me fascina en todo lo sentido ,siento que aun en mi miseria de ser controlado aun después de la muerte ,ella me dio un poco de color.

**Fin de Pov Han.**

**Pov Fuu.**

_¿Qué es la misantropía?_

_Rayos, es difícil de hablar de eso_

_Simplemente cuando alguien odia todas las cosas que dicen y creen los humanos_

_Y yo las odio_

_Odiaba cuando veía la hipocresía humana_

_El odio humano_

_¡Los odiabas!_

_El ser humano nunca admite que es un ser incompleto y malvado_

_Por ello se mienten a si mismo diciéndose que son seres pensantes y racionales_

_Entonces_

_¡¿PORQUE MIERDAS ME LLAMARON DEMONIO DURANTE MI INFANCIA?_

_Nunca entiende a todo aquello diferentes a ellos_

_Ellos ofendes, ellos lastiman y siempre piensa en ellos mismos_

_¡Odio a los humanos!_

_La humanidad es estúpida, despreciable y maldita cuando el miedo le domina_

_Yo no soy una humana_

_Yo tuve miedo cuando intentaban matarme o violarme_

_Pero me defendí y nunca los mate _

_No como ellos que casi todos los días intentaban terminar con mi vida_

_Yo no soy una humana_

_Soy un demonio_

_Un ser que sabe de la oscuridad de la raza humana_

_Por ello los odiares_

_Porque ellos me marcaron como una demonio_

Habían pasado ya unos días desde entonces, los demás jinchuriki perdían el tiempo en averiguar cómo lograr el control de sus cuerpos pero era inútil, yo como ninja Sensor descubrir que el sello se encontraba en nuestra cabeza ¿Cómo lo descubrir? El sello recibía ondas de chakra, no podíamos liberarnos ya que el sello podría restringir nuestros movimientos o consienta.

Que puta madre, la vida es una mierda, vio de reojo a los demás jinchuriki, vi a mi antecesor que solo miraba melancólico al cielo, vi al Yondaime Mizukage que convirtió a kiri reconocidas por todo como "la aldea de la neblina sangrienta", según él fue controlado, como sea me da igual, de pronto siento las mismas pisadas de aquel me estaba llamando la atención.

Han ,jinchuriki del Gobi ,un misántropo igual que yo ,odia tanto a la humanidad como yo ,murió como yo ,estuvo solo como yo , fue despreciado como yo ,era simplemente igual que yo y eso me daba una sensación calidad en mi pecho.

En mi vida siempre sentí la soledad, el miedo, el dolor, la ira y la tristeza, era siempre mis emociones, tuve un sueño, una esperanza, ser reconocida en mi aldea y alzarla antes las demás como la Takikage pero…Un tal Shibuki que era más cobarde que un ratón fue puesto como líder de la aldea, no me importo aquello, sino que todos lo alabaran siendo yo más valiente y poderosa que él.

Los humanos solo se entienden que ellos, como dice el dicho "los animales se entiende entre ellos", sacudo mi mente, mi prioridad ahora era conocer a Han todo lo que pueda hasta que me sellen o cuando se termine lo que sea que está ocurriendo aquí.

Han y yo comenzamos a charlar sobre nuestras experiencias, éramos los únicos que aprovechábamos esto, hablar e intentar sentirse aceptado aun cuando estamos muertos, los demás jinchuriki solo siguen concentrado en liberarse sabiendo que es inútil, pero yo por mi parte me siento…¿Feliz? Que emoción más rara, jamás en mi vida la había sentido y es cuando estoy muerta que si lo siento….esto es tan confuso.

De pronto todos sin excepciones comenzamos a movernos en contra de nuestra voluntad, en poca palabra ya cumpliremos la razón del porque estamos aquí, no me importa, mi vida ya se ha ido, solo soy un espíritu en este mundo de estúpidos humanos, Han me apoya en mis palabras.

La raza humana da asco.

**Fin Pov Fuu,**

La morena de cabello verde y el shinobi acorazado fueron puestos como pareja para la próxima pelea, los demás tomaron posiciones alejadas, Fuu sintió a lo lejos dos chakras poderosos y con presencias malignas, sonriendo con desgana se da cuenta que lo que pensó Yagura y Yugito se cumplió, se enfrentarían a los restantes jinchurikis.

Los dos misántropos vieron a un hombre robusto de piel morena, cabello rubio platinado y con una banda de kumo pero el otro les impresiono, era una joven de unos diecisietes años de cabellos rubios, piel bronceadas y como detalle llamativo, tenía una banda de konoha.

Fuu y Han sabían que los revividos estaban juntos porque eran jinchuriki obviando sus aldeas de procedencias, pero veían antes sus ojos unos shinobis de dos aldeas que se encontraba enemistadas pero Fuu aclaro de inmediato que ellos eran jinchurikis, los más actuales.

Ellos saltaron para posarse frente a los dos jinchurikis actuales, Han y Fuu sabían bien que ellos eran la carnada, ya que podían moverse y actuar libremente, pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento notaron algo que les pareció una aberración para ellos.

El jinchuriki de konoha estaba sonriendo.

-¡¿De qué te estas riendo, estúpido?-Rugió con ira Han, no era porque se burlaba de su persona, si alguien lo hacía, solo les partía la mandíbula, pero ese jinchuriki…había un aura de tranquilidad, no había dolor, no había ira, no había soledad…no había nada…solo tranquilidad que estaba impregna en esa sonrisa.

-No me estoy riendo, sino que me parece genial su armadura.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿No te has dado cuenta con quienes estas, bastardo?

-Tranquila, disculpa si los ofendí, dattebayo.

-¡Oh Yeah, Si la chica se calmara, podríamos un momento a charlar, bajo el sol de todo el lugar, Yeah, Veo aquí a dos camaradas, caídos en batallas Uhh!

-¡Killerbee! Ya deja esas rimas-Menciono Naruto con cansancio viendo al hombre moreno, Han supo quién era el moreno pero el niño era un enigma, si el moreno era el jinchuriki del Hachibi, entonces…

-¡eres el jinchuriki del kyubi!-Afirmo Han señalado al rubio, quien al escucharlo su cara comenzó a adoptar una máscara de frialdad poco a poco, Fuu y Han respiraron levemente aliviado al ver que tenía frente suyo a un jinchuriki normal…

-¡sí, soy el carcelero del zorro apestoso!-Repentinamente el rubio jinchuriki cambio su postura, semblante y tono de voz a uno alegre, Fuu y Han abrieron los ojos al escuchar aquello, ellos sabían cuando una persona mentían y el chico decía que contener al bijuu de nueves colas no le era la gran cosa...

-¡¿QUE TE PASA? ¡¿PORQUE LO DICES ASI?-Fuu temblaba por tantas emociones, no era normal, no lo era, un jinchuriki así... ¿Qué había pasado en el mundo? Eso pensaba no solo ella y Han, sino todos los demás jinchurikis que tenían rodeados a los dos jinchurikis.

-¿Decir qué?

-¡Decir con tranquilidad a tu bijuu! ¡Eres un jinchuriki! ¡¿No debería de odiar a tu bijuu?

-Sí, lo odie en el pasado pero ya no-Kabuto a la lejanía veía aquello como un mal para su plan ya que los jinchurikis tenían encuentros con emociones desconocidas, pretendía quitarle la personalidades a los jinchurikis pero no lo pudo hacer.

Naruto sabía desde hace mucho del grupos de muertos vivientes, Tsunade y el Raikage le informaron sobre ello y la mejor manera de detenerlos era liberar sus almas o sellarlos él no podía sellarlos propiamente, por ello encontró un modo de usar su modo Sennin para cortar la señal de control mental de Kabuto en un radio a la redonda, usando eso pudo hacer que los jinchuriki no recibieran las órdenes del Kabuto.

-¡¿COMO QUE NO ODIAS A TU BIJUU?-Grito con desesperación Han, todos los demás jinchuriki salieron de sus escondites ,sin prestar la debida atención de que no estaban bajo el control de Kabuto ,Killerbee con voz alegre y entre Rap saludo a Yugito Nii y a su antecesor.

-¿Por qué no odias a tu bijuu, jinchuriki del kyubi?-Pregunto con voz seca Yagura ,el logro dominar a su bestia y aprendió a sobrellevar el dolor pero el odio jamás se olvida ,Naruto sonrió levemente ,le costaba usar su modo sennin para bloquear el chakra de Kabuto que insistente intentaba contactarse con los revividos jinchurikis.

-Porque usándolo poder asegurarme la finalización de la guerra y traer paz mundial-Todos con excepción de Killerbee vieron esto en shock, no lo podían creer, Yugito vio a Killerbee pero noto que este sonreía con orgullo.

-Es…imposible… ¿paz mundial?

-Sí, así es.

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡TU NO ERES UN JINCHURIKIS! ¡DEBERIAS DE ODIAR! ¡DEBERIAS DE DESTRUIR! ¡MATAR A TODOS QUIEN SE TE CRUCE! ¡NO DESEAR LA PAZ!

-Puede ser, pero un viejo amigo mío que era un jinchuriki como yo y que logro sobrevivir, tenía ese mismo pensamientos pero le mostré que si defendía a todo aquel que amaras, podrías vivir en paz y con felicidad-Las carcajadas insanas de Fuu le llamaron la atención, por ello decidió que la revivida peli verde hablara.

-¿Felicidad? ¿Paz? ¿Amar? ¡ESO ES BASURA! ¡ESO NO EXISTE PARA NOSOSTROS! ¡SOMOS DEMONIOS!

-Quien sabes-menciono con tono serio Killerbee atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes-Quizas si lo seamos, pero seremos como deseamos, si quisiste ser un demonio, bien, pero ¿fuiste feliz?

-Yo…No…

-Ninguno fuimos felices tontos, si ustedes son jinchurikis deberían de saberlo.

-Y lo sabemos ,pero es por ello que deseo la paz mundial-Todos prestaron atención a la palabras del rubio ,una emoción que todos le recorrían en el pecho al ver a un jinchuriki con un gran sueño ,un loco e imposible sueño ,pero un sueño…comenzaban a sentir esperanza ,Roushi el más sabio de los jinchuriki decidió hablar.

-¿Por qué deseas la paz mundial? Sabemos que todos compartimos una cosa, Dolor y muchos aquí cayeron en la ira y en la soledad…tu no, lo veo…tú no estás en la soledad…queremos saber ¿Por qué no caíste como nosotros sino que sigue y deseas cumplir la paz mundial?

-Simple, para evitar que otros como yo sufran lo que nosotros padecimos Dattebayo-Simples palabras para los humanos, pero para aquellos llamados demonios significaron tanto, tanto que comenzaron a llorar por ello.

-No lloran, que ninjas sean, pero no olviden que humanos siempre serán.

-Killerbee, esas rimas tuyo me están aburriendo-menciono Naruto con una leve sonrisa para después carcajearse junto con el moreno ,muchos como Utakata y Yagura veía a ese rubio como un jinchuriki prometedor pero otros seguían confundidos ,especialmente Fuu y Han.

-aun no lo entiendo…no lo entiendo ¿Por qué desearías la paz mundial para que otros como nosotros no sufran?

-Eso es sencillo, uno de mis enemigos en el pasado me hablo de la paz y sus modos de buscarla…él no lo hacía del mejor modo pero el deseaba la paz.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

-El deseaba la paz porque en su aldea se vivía la pobreza y la muerte, sus amigos sufrían por la hambruna y ver caer a su gente, el deseaba la paz para que nadie sufriera todo lo que ellos tuvieron que pasar.

-¿por eso quisiste la paz?

-Siempre quise la paz, pero fui consciente hace poco, siempre quise ser respetado por mi aldea, ser reconocido, estar en paz con mi gente, pero siempre habrán personas que odiaran y cuando eso ocurre se creara una cadena de odio y finalmente habrá dolor.

-..Dolor…

-Los humanos normales no entiende lo que no es como ellos ,por ello nos temen u odian…eso causaría una cadena de odio ya que terminamos odiándolos ¿No?-Hablo Utakata apareciendo a un lado del rubio ,este se sorprendió ya que lo reconoció de inmediato ,pero el pelinegro jinchuriki del Rokubi negó con la cabeza-..Disculpa si no te lo dije antes Naruto….solo respóndeme….

-Si Utakata….si, eso causaría una cadena de odio, pero descubrir que odiar a los demás no serviría de nada, no, los ignore y seguí con mi meta y ahora mi gran meta es terminar con esta guerra y traer paz mundial.

Todos memorizaron sus palabras…era verdad, ellos jamás habían dejado atrás su odio, Yagura si pudo pero la culpa de su aldea le mantuvo atado aun al mundo terrenal, todos sentía odio a sus aldeas, era aquello que los ataba al mundo…odio…

-Ya lo entendieron, es por eso que están aquí, su odio es lo que aprisiona, lo supe cuando los vi, mi amigo tenía esa mirada pero el escucho mis palabras y ahora es el nuevo Kazekage y es aceptado por todos.

Liberar el odio…todos pensaban eso…perdonar a los humanos….perdonar, parecía imposible pero todos vieron a los dos jinchuriki, Killerbee sonreía a su muy estilo pero estaba tranquilo, no tenía emociones negativas, eso podían sentirlo Yugito Nii, mientras que Naruto irradiaba aquella fuerza de voluntad que todos reconocían al verlo por primera vez, el primero en hablar fue Yagura.

-jinchuriki del kyubi… ¿Cómo sigue mi aldea?-Antes del que el rubio hablara, Killerbee movió sus manos llamándole su atención.

-Yoh ,tu aldea súper ,con una chica sexy con suerte ,que es Mizukage desde hace meses ,pelirroja con un carácter de muerte-Todos ignoraron la rima del moreno jinchuriki ,pero el ex Mizukage suspiro aliviado ,sabía bien que Mei Terumi haría un buen trabajo.

-entonces….no tengo nada mejor que hacer…-Todos vieron como Yagura y los anteriores jinchurikis de kiri desaparecían dando a entender que ya no tenía nada en este mundo, Naruto sonrió alegre y se acercó a Utakata.

-Lamento no haber hecho nada.

-no te disculpes…simplemente ocurrió…Naruto, te pido algo.

-Dime Utakata.

-Dile a Hotaru…que fue un orgullo haber sido…su maestro-Con cada palabras Utakata jinchuriki del rokubi desaparecía ante la mirada de algunos jinchuriki que soltando algunas lágrimas dejaban atrás sus dolores y odios liberando sus almas encontrando el descanso eterno.

-Primo…-menciono un moreno con cabello negro y blanco, el primo de Killerbee y su antecesor ,Killerbee vio a su primo y solo le extendió su puño ,el ex jinchuriki del Hachibi solo sonrió y choco su puño con el de su primo-…Me alegro que A haya encontrado ese algo que te llenara el vacío de tu corazón.

-Ni que lo digas ¡Hachibi-sama es el mejor!-Con eso el antecesor de Killerbee sonrió levemente para desaparecer, Yugito con timidez se acercó al robusto hombre y con lágrimas en los ojos se lanzó a abrazarlo-...Yugito…

-Killerbee…prométeme que cuidara de la aldea, de su hermano y de todos.

-¡oh Yeah! ¡Sabes que puedes contar conmigo Yugito, siempre lo diré, siempre te admire no por tu fuerza sino tu amor a la aldea!-con ello la jinchuriki del Nibi desapareció junto con Roushi que encontró el paz descanso al ver una nueva generación de jinchuriki mejores que la anterior, solo quedaban Fuu y Han.

Fuu no lo creía ,no podía dejar atrás su odio ,odiaba tanto ,su odio era tan grande que dejarlo le costaba ,por otro lado Han no sabía qué hacer ,los demás jinchurikis pudieron dejar atrás su odio pero ellos odiaban todo ser existente ,no podía dejar atrás todo lo que le habían sucedido ,no podía olvidar todo aquel dolor…

-Déjenlo.

-¿Q-que-ue?-Susurro el jinchuriki del Gobi, el rubio les sonreía levemente, Fuu sollozaba a lado de Han, tantas emociones le estaba costando demasiado, Han sintió que la ira volvía y más fuertes, tomando del cuello de la camisa del rubio lo levanto del suelo.

-Solo déjenlo ir.

-¡¿PORQUE DEBERIA? ¡FUI ODIADO DESDE NIÑO! ¡JAMAS SENTI AMOR! ¡JAMAS SENTI FELICIDAD! ¡SOLO DOLOR! ¡¿PORQUE DEBERIA DEJAR ATRÁS MI DOLOR?

-para que así sean felices-Han dejo caer al rubio, sus ojos soltó unas lágrimas, incrédulos toco sus ojos para verlo impactado, desde niño jamás había llorado y aun cuando le torturaron cuando la turbas le alcanzaban.

-¿Cómo quieren que seamos felices? ¡Estamos muertos!-Grito con dolor Fuu a los dos jinchurikis, estos sabían que era verdad pero Killerbee les señalo llamando su atención.

-Yeah, ustedes felices ser.

-¿Qué?

-Ya entiendo, ustedes ya son felices.

-¡¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO? ¡¿COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE YA SOMOS FELICES?-

-porque ya no están solos-Fuu y Han no pudieron articular palabras algunas, se miraron entre ellos y lo descubrieron, ellos eran iguales, ellos encontraron un amigo, un verdadero amigo, aun después de la muerte, encontraron…alguien como ellos.

-Es…cierto….

-… ¿Es posible?... ¿podríamos ser felices, Han?

-Claro que podrían, se tienen uno al otro….-Naruto poso sus manos en cada hombro de los caídos jinchurikis que pusieron sus manos en las del rubio y la restantes se tomaron sus manos entrelazando sus dedos.

-…si….tengo una amiga…tengo algo que jamás crear tener cuando estuve viva…

-igual yo….kyubi…. ¿Cómo supiste todas esas cosas?

-Lo supe principalmente de aquel que me mostró el camino, EL viejo Hokage.

-¿El sandaime?...escuche de él…. ¿Un humano sería capaz de ayudar a nosotros los demonios?

-Sí, podrían, quizas los humanos sean malos pero siempre habrán personas de buen corazón, mira a Naruto, un demonio de buen corazón jejeje-Menciono Killerbee causalmente, el rubio solo rio apenado pero no notaron que esas palabras le llegaron a Han y a Fuu.

-Quizas…los humanos no sean tan malo…para que ayudaran a este chico, Han.

-Sí, quizas parte de la humanidad este maldita pero…si alguien le apoyo a ese jinchuriki….quizas no sea mala….es hora...-Menciono viendo como lentamente sus cuerpos se despedazaba, Naruto y Killerbee se apartaron del dúo de jinchuriki-…oye… ¿Cómo te llamas, jinchuriki de la paz?

-Naruto uzumaki, jinchuriki del kyubi y próximo a ser a hokage cuando logre la paz y termine con esta guerra ¡dattebayo!

-Nosotros te pedimos algo Rubio…consíguela…consigue la paz…para que nadie sufra como nosotros….consíguela…confiamos en ti, Hokage…-Menciono con voz tranquila Fuu, Naruto asintió viendo como los dos jinchurikis misántropos se abrazaban para desaparecer hacia el descanso eterno.

-…Lo logramos, aun no entiendo Naruto… ¿Por qué decidiste ayudarlos?

-Porque si pude ayudar a Gaara…no le darías la espalda…ahora vámonos Killerbee ¡tenemos promesas que cumplir!

-¡Yeah! ¡Vamos a moler a golpe a unos nenes que no saben que viene el gran Killerbee!

Y así partieron los verdaderos jinchurikis que quedaban que tenía como obligación traer paz al mundo y evitar el dolor de los futuros deseables ,los futuros jinchurikis ,Yugito Nii ,Yagura ,Utakata ,Roushi y en especial Han y Fuu tuvieron fe en ellos ,en el futuro de los jinchurikis.

_¿Qué es la misantropía?_

_Es aquella doctrina que afirma que cuando un humano odia las creencias, pensamientos, aptitud o alguna cosa de la humanidad_

_Pero_

_Jamás se odiara lo que hace verdaderamente a un ser un verdadero humano _

_La verdadera esperanza_

_La esperanza humana_

_Eso es lo que hace diferente a los humanos de los demonios_

_Ahora sabemos que_

_Nosotros somos verdaderos humanos_

_Porque tenemos esperanza en_

_Naruto uzumaki_

_Futuro hokage y salvador del mundo ninja_

_Escrito y relatado_

_Por_

**Han y Fuu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**


End file.
